A Little Pampering Never Hurt Anybody
by Aub
Summary: Kagome introduces Sango to some harmless female pampering. My first fanfic. Just a fun short story I hope Inuyasha fans will enjoy.


Well, I finally decided to submit one of the stories I've been playing with since I discovered the interesting concept of fan fiction. It's just a short one-evening look at the Inuyasha gang, but I think fans of the show might like it. At least I hope you do. Thanks for looking.  
  
Note: I definitely do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha series.  
  
************  
  
Kagome let out a loud sigh and dropped her bag heavily to the ground. "I am so glad to get that thing off my back!" She groaned as she rubbed her lower back. Inuyasha looked at her with a smirk, "Feh, I carried it most of the way. You can be such a whiner." Kagome glared at him, then her face suddenly lit up in a smile. "You're right I am a whiner, and that means I'll just have to take a good soak in the hot springs to loosen my tired muscles before I can make any ramen for dinner." She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha as she turned to Sango. "Would you like to join me, Sango-chan?"   
  
"On no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled at her. "You've been saying all day you'd make dinner tonight and you are gonna make it before you take a bath you stupid------"  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!!"  
  
"Aaargghh!"  
  
Kagome stepped over Inuyasha and rummaged through her bag for her bath supplies. "So how about it Sango?"   
  
Sango smiled at her friend stood up. "I'd love to. It feels like we've been walking for days."  
  
Kagome laughed, "That's because we have been walking for days!"  
  
"Since this is an unfamiliar area I must insist on accompanying you two for protect…..Uh?"  
  
Miroku stopped his speech when Sango's huge weapon was stationed just a breath away from his head.  
  
"On the other hand you two will be within earshot, eh,eh."  
  
Shippo stared at the monk with slanted eyes. "Baka, you never learn."  
  
With everyone at camp taken care of the girls made their way to the spring. Kagome placed her foot in the warm water first, then slid in up to her neck. "Ahh, this is just what my sore muscles needed!"  
  
Sango smiled and shook her head in agreement. "Mine too. And it's so nice to get a few minutes away from the men. It's hard to completely relax around them. Either Inuyasha is complaining or Miroku is looking for his next opportunity with one of our backsides."  
  
Kagome giggled, "I think you mean an opportunity with YOUR backside, Sango. He definitely seems to have a preference."  
  
Sango blushed, then slid farther into the water and closed her eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then Kagome reached over and grabbed her bath basket. Sango opened her eyes and watched as Kagome sorted through various bottles. Finally she pulled one out and poured some of it's contents onto her hand. Then she pulled her hair up on top of her head and massaged the substance into her scalp. Every time they bathed Kagome would follow this routine. Sango had always been curious about it, but was too uncomfortable to ask.  
  
Kagome looked over to Sango and smiled. "Is everything OK Sango?"  
  
"Uh, yes. It's just, well, Kagome I've always wondered about all the things you use when you bathe. What do you need them all for?"  
  
Kagome smiled inwardly to herself. She knew Sango had been curious. Kagome had started bringing soap from her world a long time ago so everyone could use it, but she was the only one to use the scented soaps and body wash. She had noticed Sango's confusion over it. It was a normal girl tendency to wonder about something that was obviously for female pampering. The last time she was home Kagome had picked up a few things just for Sango.   
  
"They're just things to clean up with. See, I start with the shampoo for my hair like I brought for you guys. It just cleans the hair. Then I rinse it off and put on a conditioner. The conditioner helps protect the hair and at the same time keeps it soft. That's why I let it sit for a few minutes before rinsing it out. Here, I have some extra that you can use on your hair."  
  
Sango looked a little skeptical as Kagome held the bottle out to her. "Don't worry. Here, I'll put it on your hair for you so you'll know how much to use in the future."  
  
Kagome poured some into her hand then motioned for Sango to turn around. Sango did as she was told and then closed her eyes as Kagome lathered her hair with the shampoo. After having her duck her head down to wash out the soap Kagome slid the conditioner into her hair. Sango sniffed the air. "It smells good. What is that?"  
  
"It's called lavender fields. When I was in my time I was smelling the different soaps and this one seemed to fit you perfectly. It's light and calming. Do you like it?"  
  
Sango smiled up at her friend. "It's very pretty. Arigato, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome grinned in response, then directed Sango's head back into the water to remove the conditioner.  
  
Next Kagome pulled a purple bottle and a light green bottle from her basket. "Now for the bath wash."  
  
"What's bath wash?" Sango asked as she felt her now silken hair.  
  
"This is like a soap you use after washing up with the regular soap. It has the smell of your shampoo and conditioner. It helps to wash away any lingering sweat and smells and leaves it's own nice scent on your skin. It also gives your skin a smooth, silky feel."  
  
"But why do you want to change your smell? Everyone sweats when they get hot."  
  
"I know, and there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, sweating is a protection so your body doesn't get over heated. But it doesn't smell,…. well, pleasant. This lavender fields is much nicer, don't you think."  
  
Kagome was already grabbing Sango's hand and pouring the lilac colored liquid into her palm. Sango looked at it. "It does smell very nice," she said and then looked up as Kagome poured a green liquid into her own hand.  
  
"Now," Kagome said like a teacher dictating to her class. "Rub the soap into your hands and run it over your arms, neck, shoulders and collar. See how nice that feels? Now put some more into your hands and rub it into your legs. Ok, now we just have to rinse it off." Kagome hummed happily as she washed the scented soap from her body. Sango did the same and was amazed that the soap did seem to make her skin feel softer.  
  
"Alright, now we're all clean and smelling great. There's just one final step." With that Kagome stepped from the spring and began drying herself off. She then wrapped her towel around her and waited for Sango to do the same before continuing.   
  
Sitting on a nearby rock Kagome pulled the last two bottles from her basket. "This," she proclaimed enthusiastically, "is called lotion. You use it after you bathe to help lock moisture into your skin and keep it from drying out. It helps keep your skin soft and really seals in the fresh smell. All you do is take a small amount and rub it all over. It dries in a few minutes and then you get dressed like normal."  
  
Kagome handed the final bottle over to Sango and then started using her own lotion. Sango stared at it for a moment, then began emulating Kagome's movements. It seemed odd to her and a little over-complicated just to take a bath. But at the same time it felt nice to smell good and feel so smooth. It seemed almost wickedly girly, and Sango had missed out on that when she was younger. A smile suddenly crossed her face and she began to rub the lotion in vigorously . So what if it took longer. There was nothing wrong with a little pampering. And it did smell really nice. Maybe even Houshi-sama would notice……  
  
Kagome glanced at Sango and saw a smile, then a blush flash on her face. She knew Sango felt that she was too war-torn to appeal to a man. She had to be a strong fighter and it made her feel like other's couldn't view her as a woman. And then there was the scarring on her back. But though Sango was an excellent warrior, she was also a beautiful woman. And Kagome knew she wasn't the only one who noticed. Miroku was constantly gazing at Sango when he thought no one was looking. Sango deserved to feel strong and desired, and if these womanly luxuries helped her to feel that way than Kagome would always carry the items with her for Sango to use. And always in the unique scent Kagome had picked out just for her.   
  
"Sango," Kagome said as the two girls made their way back to camp, "I'll keep these bottles for you to use if you really like them."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome. "Oh, I don't think that's necessary. You already have enough to carry."  
  
"I know, so a few more bottles won't make any difference. Besides, I kind of picked them out just for you. The lavender fields scent and all. But if you don't like it I can get you something else."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and could have sworn she was tears glistening in her eyes. Sango smiled warmly to the girl beside her. "Arigato. I love the smell, Kagome-chan. I can't believe you picked that scent just for me."  
  
Kagome slid her arm through Sango's. "I had to get it. The smell matched you too perfectly to pass up."  
  
Sango sniffed the air again. "What scent have you chosen for yourself, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"It's called honeydew melon. I've always liked this one and somehow it just seemed to fit me."  
  
Sango nodded her head. The smell did fit Kagome. It was airy and fresh and seemed so cheerful. Just like the friend walking beside her.  
  
The two girls made their way into camp smiling and chatting. Kagome put her things back in her bag and Sango moved to the other side of the fire to lay down her dirty clothes. Miroku was meditating calmly on the outskirts of the camp with shippo on his shoulder, and Inuyasha was sitting in a tree still glowering over his argument with Kagome. Soon dinner was being prepared over the fire and everyone started taking their placed around it. Kagome had to sweet talk Inuyasha from his perch, but she knew he wouldn't miss out on his beloved noodles.   
  
As Miroku took his normal spot next to Sango, Inuyasha began to sniff the air. "What is that smell? It's sweet, like some type of flower."  
  
He looked over at Sango just as Miroku leaned closer to her and also smelled. "Why Sango you smell absolutely……delicious!" He grinned at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Wha- Keep your mind on your dinner, Monk!" Sango warned, but then turned her head to the side and blushed with a small smile on her face. Kagome grinned and her smile got wider throughout the meal every time she caught Miroku lean a little closer to Sango and take a small whiff.  
  
That night, after everyone had settled in to sleep Kagome gazed up at the stars. She thought about her friends and a warm look settled on her face. Finally she closed her eyes feeling very encouraged.  
  
She would see those two together yet! 


End file.
